


Idąc do przodu

by TinaSilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Auror Training, Aurors, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Romance, Secrets
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaSilver/pseuds/TinaSilver
Summary: "Jęknął i zaraz poczuł zaklęcie pętające dłonie. W ślad za nim poszło zaklęcie uciszające. Cisza, która zapadła w pokoju musiała oznaczać, że jego współlokatorzy też byli unieruchomieni. Kiepsko.– Weźcie ich różdżki, szaty kadetów i buty – zakomenderował jakiś mężczyzna i zaraz ktoś potwierdził i zaczął grzebać w ich rzeczach.Tymczasem trzymający go mężczyzna potrząsnął nim jak workiem ziemniaków i wycedził:– Przychodzą tacy jak wy i myślą, że mogą być Aurorami. – Splunął mu pod nogi. – Zaraz zobaczymy, jakie z was mięczaki. – I popchnął go w stronę drzwi. Zaraz za sobą Harry usłyszał szamotaninę i zobaczył, że wyprowadzają całą ich trójkę. "





	1. Chapter 1

**IDĄC DO PRZODU**

 

Prorok Codzienny, 19 maja 1998r. 

**Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Należy-Wymawiać nie żyje!**

W nocy z 18 na 19 maja Sami-Wiecie-Kto zaatakował Hogwart. W obronie zamku stanął prawie tysiąc ludzi, w tym Aurorzy, Zakon Feniksa pod dowództwem Minerwy McGonagall oraz grupa uczniów, na czele z Gwardią Dumbledore'a, poprowadzona przez Wybrańca! Harry Potter pokonał Czarnego Pana! (więcej na str. 3) 

***

 

Procesy śmierciożerców i tych, którzy im pomagali, odbywały się nieprzerwanie dzień po dniu, godzina po godzinie od półtora miesiąca. Społeczeństwo było zdenerwowane, mimo końca wojny, co chwilę wybuchały zamieszki w tej czy innej części Wielkiej Brytanii. Ministerstwo, chcąc wprowadzić jak najszybciej ład i porządek, nie zamierzało czekać i postanowiło od razu rozprawić się ze zbrodniarzami wojennymi. Amanda Bones, która po śmierci Scrimgeoura objęła urząd Ministra Magii, była idealną osobą na to stanowisko po wojnie. Cieszyła się opinią sprawiedliwej i kompetentnej i Harry podzielał to zdanie. Tym razem procesy nie miały być farsą. Mordercy zostaną skazani na dożywocie w odbudowanym Azkabanie. Minister zaraz po śmierci Voldemorta zniosła karę pocałunku dementora. 

Harry był na wszystkich procesach dotyczących wojny. Chciał się upewnić, że nic nie zostanie przeoczone. Tam, gdzie tylko miał coś do powiedzenia, zeznawał na niekorzyść oskarżonych, zapewniając im miejsca w przytulnych celach. 

 

**15 lipca 1998r., Wizengamot  
Godzina 10:00 **

Sala rozpraw była przepełniona, jak za każdym razem. Społeczeństwo chciało na własne oczy zobaczyć jak złoczyńcy zostają skazani. Przychodzili, siadali w pierwszych rzędach i wychylali się, by jak najwięcej zobaczyć. Harry ich nie znosił. Teraz, gdy zagrożenie minęło, byli odważni i z szyderczymi minami wyśmiewali skazanych. Szydzili, opluwali i poszturchiwali oskarżonych. Zachowywali się jak bydło. Niewiele lepiej niż ci po drugiej stronie. Nigdy nie siadał pomiędzy nimi. Wolał stać z tyłu, mając za sobą ścianę i mogąc obserwować wszystko, co działo się w środku. Widział, że dla wielu ludzi te rozprawy były jak pokazy w cyrku. Przychodzili, by zobaczyć groźnych złoczyńców. Niebezpiecznych, często nadal z błyskiem żądzy krwi w oczach, a mimo to ujarzmionych i całkowicie niegroźnych. Zniewolonych. On czuł żal. Patrząc na nich, widział zmarnowane życia. Tak wiele osób zginęło. Oni byli kolejnymi. Podjęli zły wybór. Gdyby nie ambicja, chęć władzy czy posiadania mocy byliby teraz nieocenionymi współpracownikami, kolegami, ojcami. Podjęli decyzję i wybrali. A że to był zły wybór? Harry przesunął wzrokiem po wykrzywionych twarzach ludzi na widowni. Cóż, przynajmniej zaryzykowali. 

– Proszę wstać, idzie sędzia! – Rozległ się magicznie wzmocniony głos i po chwili ustały wszystkie szepty. Minister Bones usiadła na najwyższym stołku, jako naczelna Wizengamotu. Objęła tę funkcję po śmierci Dumbledore’a. 

– Proszę usiąść – ogłosił ten sam głos i wszyscy usiedli. 

Minister poprawiła okulary i odczytała z leżącego przed nią pergaminu: 

– Rozpoczynamy rozprawę podejrzanego o bycie śmierciożercą Dracona Malfoya. – Natychmiast rozległy się gorączkowe szepty i poszturchiwania. Harry przewrócił oczami. Za każdym razem, gdy padało któreś ze znanych nazwisk „szanowanych” obywateli, rozpętywało się piekło w postaci plotek, szeptów i różnorakich teorii. 

– Cisza! – Sekretarz Wizengamotu, mężczyzna w średnim wieku o potarganych blond włosach uciszył zebranych. – Wprowadzić oskarżonego. 

Drzwi się otworzyły i przeszedł przez nie Draco Malfoy w eskorcie dwóch Aurorów w oficjalnych szatach. Ze swojego miejsca przy drzwiach Harry doskonale widział szarawe włosy i wyjątkowo bladą cerę Ślizgona. Dostrzegł również ciemne sińce pod oczami i jego niezdrową chudość. Patrząc na to, co po dwóch miesiącach zostało z niegdyś najbardziej zadbanego człowieka jakiego znał, nie chciał znać warunków w jakich żyli więźniowie. Czuł, że nie potrafiłby ich zaakceptować. Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, widząc poruszenie w przednich ławach, gdy oskarżony przechodził na przód sali. 

– Panie Malfoy, został pan oskarżony o działalność śmierciożerczą. Czy potwierdza to pan? – Głos Amandy Bones był czysty i wyraźny, a jej skierowane na oskarżonego spojrzenie jasne. 

Blondyn, nie podnosząc głowy i wpatrując się w swoje skute ręce, przytaknął lekko. Zaraz też rozległ się kolejny szum szeptów. 

– Cisza! 

– Przyznaje się pan do stawianych mu zarzutów? – Zabrzmiał ponownie głos Minister i Harry pomyślał, że jeżeli Malfoy ma zamiar wyjść jeszcze kiedyś na wolność, to powinien zacząć się bronić. Zacisnął pięści. To nie tak miało wyglądać. 

– Ja… – Słaby głos Malfoya przerwał inny, chłodny i silny: 

– Chcę zeznawać na korzyść oskarżonego. 

Nie musiał spoglądać w stronę tego głosu, by wiedzieć do kogo należał. Słyszał go przez siedem lat na lekcjach. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zaczynało się robić ciekawie. Chociaż akurat jego się tu spodziewał, w końcu Malfoy był jego chrześniakiem. 

– Oczywiście, to otwarty proces, panie… – zawiesił głos sekretarz. 

– Severus Snape. 

– Ten Severus Snape? – spytał zdumiony i zaraz został zagłuszony przez potok wzburzonych głosów. – Czy sam pan nie był oskarżony o działalność śmierciożerczą? Jeśli tak, to pańskie zeznania nic nie wnoszą. 

– Byłem szpiegiem, panie Gnocci – poinformował go chłodno. – I jeszcze za czasów pierwszej wojny zostałem oczyszczony ze stawianego mi zarzutu. 

– Ale śmierć Dumbledore’a… 

– Dosyć! Pan Snape ma prawo wstawić się za oskarżonym. Proszę mówić. – Minister skinęła na Snape’a. 

Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Bones tak samo jak Snape była w Zakonie i z pierwszej ręki wiedziała, że stał po ich stronie. Pozostali sędziowie patrzyli jednak na mężczyznę podejrzliwie i Harry przypuszczał, że nie odniosą się do tego co powie przychylnie. To jedna z tych rzeczy, która go najbardziej wkurzała w magicznym społeczeństwie - byli ślepi i uprzedzeni. Skupił z powrotem swoją uwagę na przedzie sali. 

– … zagrażało jego matce. Zgodził się przystąpić do śmierciożerców, żeby ją chronić. Jako syn Lucjusza Malfoya nie miał wyboru. Urodził się jako syn śmierciożercy i sam miał nim zostać. I tak się stało. Ale nie zrobił tego z własnej woli…. 

Podczas gdy Snape mówił tym swoim hipnotyzującym, zimnym tonem, Harry patrzył na twarze sędziów. Na kilku z nich zobaczył wiarę w wypowiadane słowa, na większości jednak dominował cynizm i irytacja. Mimo swojego talentu do onieśmielania ludzi, Snape nie miał teraz szans. Gdy jego ostatnie słowa przebrzmiały, sekretarz zwrócił się do sędziów: 

– Gdy już wszystkie strony zostały wysłuchane, możemy przejść do głosowania. Proszę… 

Westchnął. Jak ja nie lubię być w centrum uwagi… Prychnął cicho nad własnym zachowaniem i wyszedł na środek, podchodząc do ławy sędziowskiej. 

– Chciałbym zeznawać. 

– Oczywiście – przytaknął sekretarz i zwrócił się do wszystkich. – Pan Harry Potter zeznający przeciwko… 

– Za – wtrącił, z zadowoleniem patrząc na oszołomionego mężczyznę. 

– Słucham? 

Westchnął i zwrócił się w stronę ławy sędziów: 

– Chciałbym zeznawać na korzyść oskarżonego Dracona Malfoya. – Po jego słowach wybuchł gwar. 

Skoro już musiał być w centrum uwagi, to niech chociaż będzie zabawnie. A szokowanie urzędników było jedną z jego ulubionych rozrywek. 

 

Prorok Codzienny, 16 lipca 1998r. 

**Draco Malfoy uniewinniony!**

Osiemnastoletni Draco Malfoy, oskarżony o działalność śmierciożerczą, został oficjalnie oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Harry Potter wybronił swojego szkolnego wroga! (więcej na str. 5) 

***

 

W magicznym świecie istnieje wiele budowli na tyle niezwykłych, że intrygują nawet czarodziejów. Jedne są niewyobrażalnie piękne, inne żyją własnym życiem. Ministerstwa Magii to jednak przypadki szczególne. Chociaż mało kto o tym wie, tylko po części stanowią dzieło ludzi. W przeważającej większości to magia w najczystszej postaci. 

Gdy na ziemiach angielskich pojawili się pierwsi osadnicy, Londyn okazał się idealnym miejscem na postawienie domów. Pewien młody człowiek, który posiadał w sobie magię nie wiedząc jednak o tym, wybrał miejsce na swój dom. Zaczął budowę i po kilku tygodniach fundamenty były gotowe. Wtedy jednak stało się coś niezwykłego. W nocy, kiedy księżyc świecił w pełni, ziemia nagle zadrżała i z jej spękań wyłoniło się jasne światło. Rosło ono, unosząc się i poszerzając… Wtedy nagle rozległ się huk, jakby uderzył piorun, mimo że nie było burzy, i światło stało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne, po czym równie szybko zbladło. Na miejscu fundamentów pojawił się czarny budynek o dziwnym, nieregularnym kształcie, którego ściany pokrywała lepka, błyszcząca substancja. Chwilę później światło znowu zaczęło przybierać na sile, formując kolejne kształty. Nowe elementy pojawiały się dookoła pierwszego budynku, nad nim oraz pod nim. Budowla rosła i rosła, wydając się coraz dziwniejsza, coraz bardziej bezkształtna i nielogiczna. Aż nagle ruch zamarł, światło zgasło i nastała cisza. Ów młody człowiek patrzył zdumiony na ogromny gmach, porażający swą okazałością i majestatem. Wtedy nagle błysnęło i budynek, ot, tak sobie, zniknął w chmurze białego dymu. W miejscu gdzie stał, znajdowały się tylko trzy duże kamienie, stojące pionowo w czymś, co można by było uznać za trójkąt. Młodzieniec, przerażony tym co widział, opowiadał wszystkim tę historię, nikt jednak nie pamiętał, by wcześniej na miejscu kamieni stały jakieś fundamenty. 

(O powstaniu świata, ze zbioru Legendy magiczne) 

***

 

 **27 czerwca 1998r.**

Ukończenie Hogwartu z najlepszymi wynikami swojej dekady dawało jej szeroki wybór jeśli chodzi o karierę. Już dzień po wręczeniu dyplomów otrzymała kilka propozycji pracy. Prawie wszystkie pochodziły z różnych wydziałów Ministerstwa, jedna z Biblioteki Akademickiej, były też oferty z kilku laboratoriów. Wiedziała jednak, że miała tylko jedną drogę. Chciała się dalej kształcić. Nie bez przyczyny była uznawana za najzdolniejszą uczennicę swojego pokolenia. A to oznaczało Magiczny Uniwersytet. 

***

 

**25 sierpnia 1998r., Magiczny Uniwersytet.  
Godzina 10:33**

Gabinet rektora był urządzony w barokowym stylu, tak samo jak główna część uniwersytetu. W pomieszczeniu przeważały granat i złoto, ładnie ze sobą kontrastując. Fotel na którym siedziała miał delikatną, muślinową tapicerkę o barwie lazuru, zdobioną misternym złotym haftem. Przeniosła wzrok na stoliczek i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zawieszony na ozdobnie wygiętych nóżkach blat składał się z mozaiki drobnych płytek, które układały się w niebo nocą. Wszystko było wytworne, ale w jakiś majestatyczny, nieprzytłaczający sposób. Słysząc chrząknięcie, podniosła głowę i spojrzała na siedzącego naprzeciw niej rektora. Siwe włosy miał zaczesane gładko do tyłu tak, że sięgały mu kołnierza, krótka broda sprawiała, że jego twarz wydawała się wyjątkowo szczupła. Gęsta sieć zmarszczek nie tylko dodawała mu lat, była również świadectwem jego doświadczenia. Łagodne piwne oczy patrzyły na nią z uwagą. 

Poprawiła się na krześle, wygładzając swoją beżową pelerynę, spod której wystawała biała bluzka i kremowa spódnica. Profesor miał na sobie surową, granatową szatę, która tylko dodawała mu powagi. 

– Zawsze jesteśmy przychylni zdobywaniu wiedzy i chętnie umożliwiamy naszym studentom Międzywydziałowe Indywidualne Studia, jednak rozpatrując pani wniosek – Machnął ręką w stronę pergaminu, który spisała. – nie sądzimy, byś temu podołała. Zarówno Eliksiry jak i Zaklęcia czy Transmutacja są dziedzinami bardzo szerokimi i trudnymi. Może gdybyś zdecydowała się na dwa kierunki… 

Potrząsnęła stanowczo głową i wyjaśniła: 

– Każda z tych dziedzin jest dla mnie niezwykle interesująca i chciałabym ją studiować. Ich połączenie w ramach MIS dałoby mi taką możliwość – mówiła spokojnie, starając się pokazać, że traktuje to wszystko bardzo poważnie. To nie tak, że nie spodziewała się problemów ze strony uczelni. Rzadko ktoś decydował się na MIS i każdy taki wniosek był bardzo dokładnie i rzetelnie badany. Wiedziała to. 

Rektor westchnął i potarł w zamyśleniu czoło. 

– Nawet gdybyś podołała z nauką, w co wątpię – Zaznaczył. – to z każdej dziedziny musiałabyś odbyć praktyki i przygotować łączący je projekt – powiedział z naciskiem, mając nadzieję, że to ją zniechęci. 

– Wiem – przytaknęła. – Proszę nie zapominać, że brałam już udział w badaniach. Razem z profesorem Snape’em opracowałam eliksir, dzięki któremu Harry Potter był w stanie pokonać Voldemorta. – Położyła nacisk na przydomek, który nadal wywoływał u ludzi dreszcze. – To nie tak, że nie wiem, czego się podejmuję. 

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią w zamyśleniu. Wiedział kim była i zdawał sobie sprawę, że pomagała młodemu Potterowi, jednak nadal widział przed sobą ledwie dziewiętnastoletnią dziewczynę, która brała na siebie za dużo. Do tego uważała, że asysta przy badaniach Mistrza Eliksirów to, to samo co samodzielne badania. Westchnął kolejny raz. 

– To, że byłaś asystentką profesora Snape’a, nie znaczy, że wiesz czym są badania. – Mówiąc, patrzył jak zaciska dłonie na podłokietnikach i zakłada nogę na nogę. Złościła się, a przecież miał rację. – Jeszcze dużo nauki przed tobą, zanim… 

Spojrzała na niego ostro. Zawsze ją irytowało, gdy ludzie traktowali ją, jak niczego nieświadome dziecko. 

– Nie zna mnie pan – mówiła cicho, chłodnym tonem, którego nauczyła się od Snape’a. – Jestem współtwórczynią eliksiru lustrzanego. Nie byłam asystentką Severusa Snape’a, tylko jego partnerką. – Widząc jego niepewną minę, dodała: – Jestem razem z nim wpisana do rejestru. Rok temu odbyłam praktyki u Minerwy McGonagall, pomagałam Filiusowi Flitwickowi tworzyć bariery przed Wielką Bitwą. – Wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech, zdając sobie sprawę, że podniosła głos. – Wiem, że jeszcze wiele nauki przede mną – ciągnęła już spokojniej. – ale dlatego tu jestem. 

Rektor wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę oszołomiony. Bardzo rzadko się zdarzało, by ktoś wprawiał go w taki stan, a już w szczególności jakiś kandydat na studia. 

– Rozumiem. To faktycznie zmienia postać rzeczy. Czy jednak podoła pani praktykom i wykona projekt? – upewnił się.

– Tak. – Skinęła poważnie głową. 

– W takim razie dobrze, zgadzam się. – Podał jej dłoń i zamaszystym ruchem podpisał wniosek, podając go dziewczynie. Miał nadzieję, że to była dobra decyzja. 

***

 

**1 października 1998r., Akademia Aurorów  
Godzina 8:40 **

Podekscytowany aportował się razem z Ronem przed bramą Akademii Aurorów. Akademię tworzył zespół połączonych ze sobą budynków, pośrodku którego znajdował się dziedziniec ćwiczebny. Tereny należące do Akademii były duże. Zaraz za budynkami akademickimi znajdował się kampus, w którym mieszkał pierwszy rok przyszłych Aurorów oraz większość kadry. Całość została zupełnie odcięta od świata. 

– Chodź, bo się spóźnimy – ponaglił go Ron i zaraz przyspieszyli kroku. 

Chwilę przed dziewiątą weszli do atrium, gdzie miała odbyć się inauguracja i przydział akademików. Nie mieli czasu, żeby się rozejrzeć, wszyscy ustawili się już w rzędach przodem do podium, na którym przy mównicy stał Kingsley Shacklebolt, szef Biura Aurorów. Szybko dołączyli do jednego z tylnich rzędów. 

– To przełomowy rok – zaczął Kingsley, przesuwając wzrokiem po ich twarzach. – Pokonaliśmy Voldemorta. – Po sali przeszedł cichy pomruk. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie ma już zagrożenia. – Zamilkł na chwilę, chcąc podkreślić wagę swoich słów. – Na wolności nadal są śmierciożercy. A oprócz nich wielu innych, którzy nie przestrzegają prawa. Musimy być gotowi, by móc strzec społeczeństwa, a to oznacza… 

Harry słuchał przemowy tylko jednym uchem, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Atrium przypominało trochę to w Ministerstwie Magii, na szczęście jednak w tym wypadku architekt nie obrał sobie za punkt honoru ozdobienia każdego skrawka powierzchni. Wysokie sklepienie i ogromne okna sprawiały, że pomieszczenie nie przytłaczało. Marmurowa posadzka dodawała mu surowości, tak samo jak chłodne, białe ściany. Czarne podium z mównicą wyróżniało się na tym tle, przyciągając uwagę. Spojrzał na zebranych ludzi. Adepci drugiego roku mieli na sobie zielone szaty, natomiast kadra ubrana była w granatowe aurorskie uniformy. Tylko najnowszy rocznik miał na sobie zwykłe szaty. 

Z rozmyślań wybiły go brawa i uświadomił sobie, że Shacklebolt skończył swoją przemowę. Dołączył do oklasków, które szybko umilkły, gdy do mównicy podszedł wysoki czarodziej o przetykanych siwizną czarnych włosach sięgających karku. Miał surowe rysy twarzy i Harry nie umiał określić ile może mieć lat. 

– Witam was w kolejnym roku akademickim. Nazywam się Magnus Bagne i jestem dyrektorem Akademii. – Przez salę przetoczyły się następne oklaski, które szybko uciszył podniesieniem ręki. – Przechodząc do sedna, jesteście tutaj, bo chcecie walczyć ze złem, dlatego mam nadzieję, że dacie z siebie wszystko. 

Po jego słowach rozbrzmiały gromkie brawa i wiwaty. Mowa dyrektora brzmiała bardziej jak przemowa przed bitwą niż rozpoczęcie roku akademickiego, dlatego wyraźnie przypadła wszystkim do gustu. 

– Nowych adeptów proszę o pozostanie, reszta może udać się na pierwsze zajęcia. 

Zaraz zapanował gwar i wszyscy zaczęli mówić jednocześnie, przeciskając się w różne strony. Harry asekuracyjnie odsunął się pod ścianę, ciągnąc za sobą Rona. Powoli sala się wyludniała i zostały w niej jedynie osoby w codziennych szatach. 

– Doskonale. Jest was w tym roku sześćdziesięcioro. Zostaliście podzieleni na trzy grupy ze względu na wasze umiejętności. – Spojrzał na nich oceniająco, powodując, że zapadła głucha cisza. – Zajmiecie akademik nr 4. Wszystkie pokoje są trzyosobowe. Na tablicy ogłoszeń – machnął ręką w stronę ściany koło podium – znajduje się lista grup oraz wasze rozmieszczenie w pokojach. I zanim zapytacie, nie ma możliwości zmiany pokoju. Jesteście przyszłymi Aurorami i musicie sobie radzić w różnych warunkach. To tyle. Dzisiejszy dzień możecie poświęcić na zakwaterowanie, od jutra zaczynacie szkolenie. – I nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, zszedł z podium i wyszedł. 

– Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieszkać razem – mruknął Ron, podchodząc szybko do tablicy, przy której kłębił się tłum adeptów. Harry postanowił, że nie ma sensu się pchać, zresztą Ron był od niego o głowę wyższy, więc miał większe szanse na przeczytanie czegokolwiek w tym tłumie. 

Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł Seamusa stojącego niedaleko. Pomachał mu na przywitanie i szybko do niego podszedł. 

– Harry! – zawołał Finnigan, witając go mocnym uściskiem. – Spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. 

– Faktycznie, jestem nieco przewidywalny. Nie wiedziałem, że zdecydowałeś się zostać Aurorem. 

– Bitwa o Hogwart otworzyła mi oczy – przyznał cicho, po czym potrząsnął głową i spytał z uśmiechem. – Ron też tu jest? – Rozejrzał się, oczekując, że zobaczy gdzieś w pobliżu Rudzielca. 

– Pewnie! Dobrze wiesz, że zawsze o tym marzył. Sprawdza listy. – Skinął głową w stronę obleganej tablicy. 

– Fakt, też jeszcze nie znam swojego przydziału – przyznał Seamus i zdecydowali się podejść bliżej, by znaleźć Rona. 

– Może trafimy… – zaczął Harry, ale przerwał mu krzyk Rona: 

– Co takiego? Ten… Ten śmierciożerca Aurorem? 

Harry i Seamus wymielili szybkie spojrzenia i rzucili się w stronę przyjaciela. Stojące dookoła niego osoby odsunęły się, robiąc im przejście. 

Ron stał przy tablicy i czerwony na twarzy wpatrywał się w wywieszone listy. 

– Ron! O czym ty mówisz? Co cię opętało? – spytał Harry, łapiąc Rudzielca za ramię i odciągając na bok, z dala od gapiących się na nich adeptów. 

– Co mnie opętało? – syknął Ron, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. – Raczej co ich opętało! Przyjęli do akademii Zabiniego! Ten śmiercio… 

– Ron! – Złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął nim. – Cholera, uspokój się! Dobrze wiesz, że Zabini nigdy nie przyjął znaku i nie… 

– Żartujesz? – krzyknął. – Może i nie ma znaku, ale jest śmierciożercą! – Kolejny raz wyrwał się z uścisku Harry’ego i odsunął o krok. – Jego ojczym… 

– Mój ojczym, tak swoją drogą siódmy z kolei, był śmierciożercą. – Odwrócili się i zobaczyli opierającego się swobodnie o kolumnę Zabiniego. – Nie oznacza to jednak, że ja lub moja matka go popieraliśmy. – Spojrzał na nich ironicznie. 

– Ty padalcu! – Ron w jednej chwili stracił dopiero co odzyskane opanowanie i stojący obok niego Finnigan złapał go, gdy chciał się rzucić na byłego Ślizgona. – Powinieneś gnić w Azkabanie! – Szarpnął się, wykrzywiając w złości twarz. – Seamus, puszczaj! 

Harry zrezygnowany patrzył na szamotaninę Rona. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel był bardzo uprzedzony. On sam nie miał pojęcia, co o wszystkim sądzić. Spojrzał na Blaise’a, mimochodem zauważając, że byli prawie tego samego wzrostu. 

– Naprawdę chcesz być Aurorem? 

– Co w tym dziwnego, Potter? – Wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się dookoła, by znowu skupić wzrok na jego twarzy. – Każdy z nas coś stracił na tej wojnie. Może chcę się upewnić, że następnym razem ktoś więcej niż banda nieporadnych durniów – Spojrzał na purpurowego na twarzy Rona. – będzie bronić społeczeństwa. 

Harry skinął powoli głową. To miało jakiś sens. Ślizgoni zawsze byli niezależni i lubili brać sprawy w swoje ręce, nie ufając innym. On zresztą miał podobnie. Westchnął i spojrzał na Rona, który powoli się uspokajał, choć nadal rzucał wściekłe spojrzenia w stronę Zabiniego. Postanowił zmienić temat. 

– Sprawdziłeś, z kim nas ulokowano? 

– Ze mną. 

Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Ślizgona i widząc jego uniesioną brew, zaklął. Zapowiadał się długi rok. To będzie cud, jeśli się nie pozabijają.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 października 1998r., Angielski Uniwersytet Magiczny  
Godzina 9:00**

Nie tak dawno dostała list z Hogwartu i zaczęła swoją przygodę z magią, a teraz siedziała w jednym z rzędów auli Angielskiego Uniwersytetu Magicznego i podekscytowana myślała o całej tej wiedzy, która niedługo stanie przed nią otworem. 

Rozejrzała się po sali, podziwiając wszystkie innowacyjne ulepszenia, które były możliwe dzięki magii. Mugole musieli organizować galę otwarcia roku akademickiego osobno dla każdego wydziału, gdyż wszyscy studenci nie zdołaliby się pomieścić w jednej sali. Magiczne uniwersytety nie miały tego problemu. Magicznie powiększona aula z mównicą na samym środku i ławkami umieszczonymi w okręgu od podłogi, aż po naprawdę wysoko zawieszone sklepienie, stanowiła idealne rozwiązanie. Swobodnie mieściło się w niej kilkanaście tysięcy osób i każda z nich wszystko doskonale widziała i słyszała. Budynek uniwersytetu z zewnątrz wyglądał całkiem normalnie, ale gdy tylko przekroczyła próg auli nasunęło jej się skojarzenie z ogromną wieżą. 

– Przepraszam, to miejsce jest wolne? 

Spojrzała w lewo. Jeden ze studentów uśmiechał się do niej, patrząc na puste miejsce obok. 

– Pewnie, siadaj. 

– Michał Darlen – przedstawił się, podając jej swoją dłoń. 

– Hermiona Granger. – Odwzajemniła uścisk, przyglądając mu się. Był wysokim blondynem o grzywce zawadiacko opadającej na oczy. – Co studiujesz?   
– Astronomię. – Posłał jej kolejny olśniewający uśmiech. – A ty? 

– Jestem na MIS. – Widziała jego zdziwienie i to jak próbował je ukryć. No cóż, studenci MIS stanowili niewielki odsetek ogółu. – Łączę zaklęcia, transmutację i eliksiry. – Teraz już nawet nie starał się zamaskować swojej reakcji i patrzył na nią z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, co swoją drogą nie dodawało mu urody. 

Ludzie byli przewidywalni. Z rozrzewnieniem przypomniała sobie miny Rona i Harry’ego, gdy wyszło na jaw, że korzystała ze zmieniaczu czasu, by chodzić na więcej przedmiotów. Od tej pory niewiele się zmieniło. Tylko że tym razem niestety nie miała zmieniacza. 

– To… Hm… – próbował coś wyksztusić. Na szczęście uratował go rektor, który właśnie wszedł na mównicę i witał wszystkich. 

Przeniosła swoją uwagę na dół, słuchając nadziei na nowy rok, ogłoszeń i próśb. Standardowe rozpoczęcie, podobne do tego w Hogwarcie. I krótkie, biorąc pod uwagę, że rektor nie był tak gadatliwy jak Dumbledore. 

Po uroczystej mowie rozległy się zwyczajowe brawa i wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić. Pierwszy dzień na uniwersytecie był typowo organizacyjny. Rozglądała się, szukając znajomych twarzy, ale nikogo nie dostrzegła. A przecież wielu jej znajomych wybierało się na studia. No, ale w tej kilkunastotysięcznej masie znalezienie kogoś było jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. 

 

**6 października 1998r., Grimmauld Place 12  
Godzina 12:35 **

Od samego rana krzątał się po domu, sprzątając i szykując jedzenie. Był wykończony po morderczych treningach, w których brał udział w minionym tygodniu, jednak zajmowanie się domem go odprężało. W każdym razie od kiedy nie musiał tego robić z rozkazu wujostwa. Zamieszał zupę i sprawdził tartę. Wszystko wyglądało tak jak powinno. Jeszcze tylko musiał zrumienić grzanki. Postawił patelnię na palnik i nalał oliwy z pestek winogron. Spojrzał przelotnie na zegarek. Hermiona i Ron powinni się pojawić lada chwila. Jakby na potwierdzenie usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Machnięciem różdżki otworzył je, wołając: 

– Wchodźcie! 

Wrzucił pokrojoną w kostkę bagietkę na patelnię, posypując ją suszoną bazylią i mieszając, żeby się nie przypaliła. Obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył wchodzącą do kuchni Hermionę, która z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy wdychała unoszący się w kuchni aromat. 

– Merlinie, jak tu pachnie. – Przysunęła się do niego, całując go w policzek. – Może zamiast zostać Aurorem, powinieneś założyć restaurację? – Zaśmiała się, gdy rzucił w nią grzanką. 

– Rona nie ma z tobą? 

– Nie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie widziałam się z nim od tygodnia. – Wzruszyła ramionami, sięgając po jedną z zarumienionych grzanek, za co dostała łyżką po palcach. 

– Zaraz będzie gotowe. – Zsunął grzanki do miski i wyłączył palnik. – Herbaty? Wina?

– Przyniosłam butelkę Chardonnay. 

– Idealnie, będzie pasować do obiadu. – Wziął od niej butelkę i nalał do dwóch kieliszków. – Jeszcze z dziesięć minut i będzie gotowe. Mam nadzieję, że Ron zaraz przyjdzie.

– Na pewno – zapewniła, biorąc kieliszek i siadając na jednym z krzeseł przy stole. Rozejrzała się po ponurej kuchni wypełnionej meblami z poprzedniej epoki. – Nie myślałeś o remoncie? Ten dom sprawia posępne wrażenie. 

Westchnął. Oczywiście, że myślał o remoncie. Nie chciał sprzedawać tego domu, a w tej chwili czuł się w nim nieswojo. 

– Przez najbliższy rok muszę mieszkać w akademiku, będę się tu pojawiał w weekendy i wtedy spróbuję coś z tym zrobić. Po wakacjach chciałbym tu już zamieszkać. 

Przytaknęła i upiła łyk wina. To miało sens. 

– Ja właśnie czegoś szukam. Traktowanie domu rodziców jak hotelu, bo przecież przychodzę tam tylko coś zjeść i się przespać, nie jest zbyt uprzejme. – Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. – Myślałam o jakiejś kawalerce w centrum Londynu. 

– Zamieszkaj tutaj. 

– Mówisz poważnie? – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona z kieliszkiem w połowie drogi do ust. 

– I tak dom stoi pusty, poza tym już tu kiedyś mieszkałaś. 

– To inna sytuacja – zaprotestowała. – Wtedy to była kwatera główna Zakonu. Teraz to twój dom. 

– Zapuści się jeszcze bardziej, jeżeli będzie stał pusty. Zamieszkaj tu. – Poderwał się, gdy minutnik zaczął piszczeć. – Obiad jest gotowy. Siadaj, zatrzymamy Ronowi temperaturę. 

Włączył na mały palnik zupę i mieszał ją przez chwilę, czekając aż tarta dojdzie do odpowiedniej temperatury. 

– Ile chcesz… 

Odwrócił się szybko w jej stronę i przerwał jej: 

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie potrzebuję pieniędzy. – Uniósł rękę, gdy chciała coś wtrącić. – Ale bardzo potrzebuję kogoś, kto pomoże mi doprowadzić ten dom do stanu używalności 

Nalał zupy do trzech miseczek, posypując je startym serem i stawiając na stole razem z grzankami. Hermiona automatycznie rzuciła na jedną z nich zaklęcie zatrzymania. Harry w tym czasie wyjął z piekarnika tartę i przełożył ją na okrągłą deskę. Zdejmując fartuch, szybko usiadł naprzeciw Hermiony. 

– Czyli co? Wprowadzasz się? – Posłał jej szybki uśmiech, wrzucając do zupy trochę grzanek. 

– Myślę, że tak. Kiedy mogę… 

Z przedpokoju rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Machnął różdżką, otwierając drzwi i kolejny raz wołając: 

– Wchodź! – Przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciółkę. – W sumie możesz nawet dzisiaj. 

Po chwili do kuchni wszedł Ron. Spojrzał na zastawiony stół i zaraz dało się słyszeć jak burczy mu w brzuchu. 

– Hej – mruknął, pochylając się, by pocałować Hermionę w policzek. – Sorry za spóźnienie, zaspałem. – Przywitał się z Harry’m i opadł na wolne krzesło. 

– Dopiero wstałeś? – zaśmiał się Harry. – Prześpisz całe życie. 

– Po takim tygodniu? – Rudzielec przetarł oczy i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na stojącą przed nim miskę. – Co to?

– Zupa minestrone. Tu masz grzanki. – Podał mu miskę. – A to – wskazał na zapiekankę na desce – tarta z pomidorami i mozzarellą. Chcesz wina? 

– A masz jakieś piwo? 

– Chyba nie. 

– Trudno. 

Przez następne minuty jedli, wymieniając się drobnymi uwagami o smaku potraw. Gdy skończyli i rzucili zaklęcia myjące na naczynia, rozsiedli się w fotelach w salonie z kubkami kawy w dłoniach. 

– No i jak tam pierwszy tydzień studiów? Radzisz sobie na MIS? – zapytał Harry, patrząc na nią z zainteresowaniem. 

– Pamiętacie mój plan lekcji na trzecim roku? 

– Wtedy, gdy miałaś być w dwóch albo w trzech miejscach jednocześnie? 

Przytaknęła. 

– No to właśnie tak wyglądają moje studia. Z tym, że nie mam zmieniacza czasu. – Westchnęła i przeciągnęła się. – Ale przynajmniej wiem, że wykorzystuję czas maksymalnie. 

Ron, który patrzył na nią ponuro od kilku minut, w końcu się odezwał: 

– Nadal nie rozumiem, po co ci te wszystkie studia. Przecież dostałaś kilka ofert pracy po zakończeniu szkoły. 

Harry zagłębił się bardziej w fotelu, posyłając przyjacielowi pochmurne spojrzenie. Sam sobie kopał grób. 

– Ty też dostałeś oferty pracy, a ja nie marudzę, że poszedłeś do Akademii – warknęła, rozlewając kawę na swoje spodnie. 

– To coś innego! – zaprotestował Ron, patrząc jak zirytowana usuwa różdżką plamy z ubrań. – Od zawsze chciałem być Aurorem, a ty przecież… - Zrobił ręką nieokreślony gest. 

– Co ja przecież? Ja nie mam ambicji? Planów? Marzeń? Może twoim zdaniem powinnam przyjąć pierwszą lepszą posadę, którą mi zaproponują? – Potrząsnęła głową, niecierpliwie odsuwając włosy, które teraz jeszcze bardziej przysłaniały jej twarz. 

– To nie były pierwsze lepsze oferty… Na Merlina, Harry, pomóż mi! Przecież wiesz, że nie miałem nic złego na myśli! 

Harry westchnął, wstając. Podszedł do barku i nalał trochę Ognistej do trzech szklanek, po czym wręczył każdemu po jednej. 

– Ron, wszyscy wiedzieli, że Hermiona pójdzie na studia. – Posłał jej ciepły uśmiech. – A najbliżsi przyjaciele podejrzewali, że wybierze dwa kierunki.

– Ja nie wiedziałem… – wymamrotał cicho, zarabiając wściekłe spojrzenie od dziewczyny. – Myślałem, że przyjmiesz ofertę pracy w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów lub w jednym z laboratoriów.

– Chciałabym jakoś połączyć kilka dyscyplin. Myślałam o… Tylko się nie śmiejcie! O Departamencie Tajemnic lub niezależnych badaniach. 

– Fantastyczny pomysł! Jestem pewien, że ci się uda – powiedział szybko Harry, ściskając ją lekko. 

Ron przyjął to z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem. Patrzył na nią jak na jakiś dziwny okaz i w końcu wydusił: 

– Chcesz być Niewymowną? Nie mogłabyś rozmawiać o swojej pracy i nałożyliby na ciebie przysięgę. Poza tym… Nikt nie wie czym zajmują się Niewymowni. 

Przewróciła oczami. 

– Ron, przecież byliśmy w Departamencie Tajemnic, więc część tego czym się zajmują już widziałeś. 

– No niby tak, ale… 

– Skończmy już o mnie. Lepiej powiedzcie, co tam w Akademii? Jesteście razem w pokoju? 

Widząc, że Ron robi się coraz bardziej czerwony, szybko zaczął mówić: 

– Na razie trenujemy główne fizycznie. Biegamy, ćwiczymy, pokonujemy tory przeszkód. Dopiero później… 

– Mieszkamy z cholernym śmierciożercą! – przerwał mu Ron. 

– Co? – Hermiona zdziwiona patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego. W końcu przeniosła wzrok na Rudzielca. – Możesz wyjaśnić, co masz na myśli? Z kim mieszkacie? 

– Z Zabinim – warknął, zrywając się z fotela i chodząc w tą i z powrotem po pokoju. – Nie rozumiem jak Ministerstwo mogło się na to zgodzić. Może powinienem pójść z tym do Kingsleya? Albo napisać do… 

Harry rzucił Hermionie wiele mówiące spojrzenie. Dziewczyna siedziała przez chwilę nieruchomo, patrząc na miotającego się Rona, po czym powiedziała zdziwiona: 

– Ale przecież gdyby miał znak, to nie przyjęliby go do Akademii. 

Harry przytaknął, wyjaśniając: 

– Też mu to mówiłem. Ba! Nawet Zabini tłumaczył mu, że nigdy nie był śmierciożercą, ale Ron uparł się, że brak znaku o niczym nie świadczy – prychnął zirytowany, nalewając kolejną porcję Ognistej. 

Hermiona przez chwilę patrzyła na bursztynową ciecz, po czym upiła trochę, krzywiąc się na jej mocny smak. Potrząsnęła głową. 

– Przecież Voldemort każdego naznaczał, to bez sensu. – Spojrzała na Rona. – Nie możesz go wyzywać od śmierciożerców, tylko dlatego, że jest Ślizgonem! – Posłała mu karcące spojrzenie. 

– Wiem swoje – upierał się. 

– Nie kłóćcie się i tak nic z tym nie zrobicie. – Próbował ich uspokoić Harry. – Hermiono, chcesz przenieść jakieś rzeczy już dzisiaj? 

– Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. – Poderwała się z fotela, odstawiając szklankę po ognistej i ubierając sweter. – Pomożecie mi? 

– Przenieść rzeczy? O czym mówicie? – Ron patrzył na nich zdezorientowany, marszcząc czoło. 

– Będę tu mieszkać – powiedziała Hermiona i szybko wszystko mu wyjaśniła. – To, co, pomożesz mi przenosić rzeczy? 

– Umówiłem się z bliźniakami na piwo. Innym razem, teraz już muszę iść, bo się spóźnię. – Cmoknął ją w usta, machnął ręką Harry’emu i już go nie było. 

Hermiona stała przez chwilę zdziwiona zachowaniem swojego chłopaka, ale zaraz wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego. 

– To do moich rodziców? 

– Jasne. 

Deportowali się z trzaskiem. 

 

**15 października 1998r., Akademik nr 4  
Godzina 03:04   
**  
Spał. Czuł miękką poduszkę pod głową i ciepłą kołdrę, która otulała jego wymęczone ciało. Po całym dniu ćwiczeń wytrzymałościowych i kilkukrotnym pokonaniu toru przeszkód miał wrażenie, że czuje mięśnie, o których istnieniu wcześniej nie wiedział. I jedyne czego chciał to łóżko i możliwość zaśnięcia. 

– … szlajasz po nocy…. Załatwiając szemrane… śmieciem! – Głos Rona przedarł się do jego mózgu. 

Poruszył się obolały, zastanawiając się, czy faktycznie jest już rano. Wrzaski Rona i Blaise’a wskazywały, że tak. A jednak trudno mu było przyjąć do wiadomości, że musi już wstać. Wymamrotał coś w poduszkę, przekręcił się na bok i uchylił jedno oko, zerkając przez okno. Dziwne, na dworze było ciemno. Przetarł zaspane oczy i spojrzał na stojący koło łóżka budzik. Zamknął oczy, po czym znowu zerknął na budzik, który dalej pokazywał 3:06. Że co? 

Usiadł i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. Ron i Blaise stali naprzeciwko siebie z różdżkami w ręku. Zaklął, zastanawiając się, dlaczego wszystko zawsze spadało na niego. Odchrząknął. 

– Czy możecie mi wytłumaczyć, co wy do cholery wyprawiacie? Jest trzecia w nocy! 

Jego krzyk uciszył ich na niecałe pięć sekund. 

– Wyobraź sobie, Potter, że też chciałbym spać – warknął Zabini w tej samej chwili, gdy Ron wykrzyczał: 

– Ja? Ja nic nie robię, to on się szlaja po nocy nie wiadomo gdzie i po co! Pewnie załatwia jakieś swoje ciemne sprawy lub handluje jakimś nielegalnym towarem. Albo… 

– O czym ty mówisz? – przerwał mu Harry, patrząc na niego nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. 

– No jak to o czym? Pół nocy go nie było! Zobacz, która jest godzina, a on dopiero wrócił! 

Harry przeniósł wzrok ze wściekłego Weasleya na Zabiniego i stwierdził, że chłopak faktycznie musiał dopiero co wrócić. Nadal miał na sobie ciemne dżinsy, T-shirt i niebieską skórzaną kurtkę. 

– To smocza skóra? – Wskazał na kurtkę, ignorując oburzone sapnięcie Rona. 

– Z islandzkiego kolczastego – przyznał, poprawiając rękawy. – Trudno ją zdobyć, ale jest warta zachodu. Nie wiedziałem, że interesuje cię skóra. – Spojrzał na niego z ciekawością. 

– Powiedzmy, że od czwartej klasy mam słabość do smoków. – Przetarł oczy i przysunął się bliżej, by przyjrzeć się kurtce. – Jest tarczą? 

– Nie przepuszcza podstawowych zaklęć ofensywnych i raczej nie przebijesz jej bronią. – Przesunął dłonią po śliskim materiale i Harry przez moment miał ochotę zrobić to samo. Zanim jednak wyciągnął rękę, Ron złapał go za ramię i potrząsnął, wrzeszcząc do ucha: 

– Harry! Jak możesz stać tu i gadać o jakichś cholernych skórach, gdy nie wiadomo gdzie on… 

– Ron. – Złapał go mocno. – Rozumiem, że Zabini mógł cię obudzić, ale dlaczego zacząłeś wrzeszczeć jak opętany i mnie obudziłeś? 

– Nie obudził mnie! Czekałem na niego! 

– Ty co? – Spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. – Dlaczego miałbyś na niego czekać? 

– Żeby dowiedzieć się, co knuje i… 

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Też nie ufał do końca Ślizgonowi, w końcu krańcowa ostrożność była koniecznością w czasie wojny, ale Ron przekraczał pewne granice. To była jakaś paranoja. 

– On jest nienormalny – stwierdził Blaise, patrząc na Rudzielca jak na jakiś dziwny okaz. – Nawet w Hogwarcie nas tak nie kontrolowano. No, chyba, że w Gryffindorze było inaczej. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – To by wyjaśniało wasz brak ogłady. 

Harry westchnął. Blaise był uszczypliwy, ale miał rację. Przecież nawet mając jedenaście lat, wymykali się z pokoju wspólnego. Pokręcił głową. 

– Ron, nie wpadłeś na to, że każdy z nas może wyjść gdzieś na noc? Do pubu? Dziewczyny? 

– Z pubu nie wraca się o trzeciej nad ranem – mruknął ponuro. 

– Żartujesz sobie? Sam wracam z klubów o piątej. Mnie też będziesz śledził? – Był wkurzony i chciał się jeszcze przespać przed poranną musztrą. – Nieważne, idź spać, bo nie zamierzam wyciągać cię rano z łóżka. 

– Sam wstanę – wymamrotał pod nosem, ale Harry to usłyszał i spytał zirytowany: 

– Tak samo jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj? Czy to nie czasem ty biegałeś dodatkowe okrążenia z powodu spóźnienia na musztrę? 

Z łóżka Rona dobiegło tylko niewyraźne mamrotanie. Pokręcił głową i sam wszedł do łóżka, zerkając na Zabiniego. 

– Jeśli chcesz się jeszcze choć trochę przespać, to lepiej się kładź. – I nie czekając na odpowiedź, położył się i przykrył po sam czubek głowy. – Dobranoc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze i zapraszam na trzeci rozdział. Jest w nim fragment, który lubię szczególnie. Pewnie dlatego, że mnie też ciągnie do takich przygód :D

**7 grudnia 1998r., Londyn  
Godzina 11:10 **

– Ron! Coś się stało? – zapytała, klękając szybko przed kominkiem, gdzie widniała głowa jej chłopaka. 

– Dlaczego coś miałoby się stać? – oburzył się. – Już nie mogę do ciebie zafiukać, żeby pogadać? 

Zmieszała się lekko. Ostatnio oboje nie mieli czasu i widywali się bardzo rzadko i na krótko. 

– Oczywiście, że możesz! Po prostu myślałam, że macie znowu te weekendowe zajęcia. 

– W ten weekend dali nam wreszcie spokój – westchnął, myśląc o tym jak bardzo był wczoraj wykończony. – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy gdzieś dzisiaj wyjść. Mam bilety na mecz Zjednoczonych. – Wyszczerzył się do niej promiennie, a ona miała ochotę warknąć coś niemiłego. Pohamowała się, rzucając tylko: 

– Wiesz, że nie lubię Quidditcha. 

Zmieszał się nieco, ale zaraz wypalił: 

– Ale to są Zjednoczeni! I mam miejsca w loży! A potem moglibyśmy wyjść coś zjeść i pogadać. Całe wieki cię nie widziałem. 

Przygryzła wargi, zerkając kątem oka na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Była w pracowni, gdy usłyszała połączenie i ciągle miała eliksir na ogniu. 

– Nie mam nastroju na mecz, poza tym – dodała szybko, widząc, że chce jej przerwać – pracuję teraz nad ważnym eliksirem na studia i zajmie mi to jeszcze parę godzin… 

– Znowu masz wymówkę – wymamrotał Rudzielec, zły z pokrzyżowanych planów. – Może już nie odpowiada ci moje towarzystwo? 

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi! – Potrząsnęła głową, przez co kilka kosmyków wymknęło się z koka, który zawsze czesała do pracy przy eliksirach. – Chętnie zjem z tobą kolację. Zafiukaj do mnie jak już będzie po meczu. – Z ulgą stwierdziła, że Ron zgadza się na tą propozycję. 

– Mecz pewnie nie potrwa długo, mamy bardzo dobrego szukającego, więc… 

– Doskonale, będę gotowa. – Przytaknęła, szybko zrywając się na nogi i machając jeszcze Ronowi na pożegnanie, krzyknęła. – Muszę zamieszać eliksir. 

 

**7 grudnia 1998r., Restauracja Czerwona  
Godzina 20:38 **

Skropiła swojego pstrąga cytryną i przez chwilę patrzyła na jego lśniącą powierzchnię. Lubiła ryby, zwłaszcza grillowane. Nabiła kawałek na widelec i skosztowała. Pstrąg kojarzył jej się z dzieciństwem. Dziadek w każde wakacje zabierał ją na ryby nad rzekę.   
Później przyrządzali je na grillu. Siedzący naprzeciw niej Ron zamówił stek z pieczonymi ziemniakami i teraz zawzięcie kroił mięso, w pełni się na nim koncentrując. Uśmiechnęła się. Zawsze ją bawiło jak wiele uwagi poświęcał jedzeniu. Harry też tak robił, ale w inny sposób. Ron po prostu lubił jeść, czego nigdy nawet nie starał się ukryć. Całe szczęście, że miał tak dobrą przemianę materii, że w ogóle nie było tego po nim widać. Harry patrzył na jedzenie inaczej. Jadł powoli, jakby chciał wyłapać cały smak zawarty w daniu. Podejrzewała, że mogło mieć na to wpływ jego dzieciństwo, to, że kiedyś odmawiano mu jedzenia. 

Upiła łyk wina, rozglądając się po sali. Ron uparł się na magiczną restaurację i teraz co jakiś czas czuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Ludzie mieli irytujący zwyczaj traktowania ich jak bohaterów i Hermiona zastanawiała się czasem jak Harry mógł to znosić przez tyle lat. To było ogłupiające. 

– Mają tu świetne jedzenie. – Zauważył Ron, odkładając sztućce i upijając trochę piwa. Przytaknęła. – Szkoda, że nie byłaś ze mną na meczu – westchnął i zaraz wyprostował się i pochylił lekko w jej stronę. – Było niesamowicie! – Machnął ręką, chcąc podkreślić jak bardzo fascynujący był mecz. – Przez cały czas Harpie były na prowadzeniu. Wiesz, mają w tym sezonie znakomitych ścigających. Zwłaszcza Davis, jest genialna! Potrafi strzelić gola z odległości dwudziestu pięciu stóp! – Widząc jego żywą gestykulację, przesunęła jego szklankę bliżej siebie, mając nadzieję, że niczego nie strąci. – Przegrywaliśmy… Wszystko przez tego cholernego Baddicka, powinni się go pozbyć po tej kontuzji ręki w poprzednim sezonie… I potem nagle Sorrets, pałkarz Zjednoczonych, kojarzysz go, prawda? – Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, a gdy nie potwierdziła, szybko dodał. – No wiesz, ten, który trafił Kruma w ostatnim meczu! Musisz go kojarzyć. 

– Ron… 

– Musiałaś słyszeć o tym w radiu. A nawet jeśli nie, to przecież nadal piszesz z Krumem i on… 

– Ron! – Zdenerwowana podniosła głos i widząc spojrzenia rzucane w ich stronę zaraz go ściszyła. – Ron, wiesz dobrze, że Quidditch mnie nie interesuje. Nie śledzę wyników, nie znam zawodników i naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie kto z kim wygrał. 

Była zdenerwowana, specjalnie nie poszła na mecz, a on teraz najwyraźniej zamierzał jej go streścić. A przecież ona nie opowiadała mu o teorii Murphy’ego i prawach Newsona. 

– Nie musisz się od razu złościć, przecież wystarczyło powiedzieć – żachnął się, patrząc na nią z urazą. 

Wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech. 

– Mówiłam ci, ale ty mnie nie słuchasz. I ciągle mówisz o Quidditchu, chociaż już w szkole mówiłam, że nie lubię tego sportu! – Odłożyła sztućce, nie dokończywszy sałatki. Przez tę kłótnię odechciało jej się jeść. Wypiła resztę wina z kieliszka. 

Ron patrzył na nią przez chwilę zdziwiony, po czym potrząsnął lekko głową jakby przekonując się do czegoś i zapytał: 

– Co chcesz na deser? 

– Deser? – Spojrzała na niego poirytowana. – Naprawdę masz zamiar jeść teraz deser? 

– Jasne, mają tu dobre lody karmelowe i ciasto śliwkowe. 

Miała dosyć, ten dzień z minuty na minutę robił się coraz gorszy. Na dodatek była bardzo zmęczona, a jutro musiała wcześnie wstać by popracować nad pewnym zaklęciem. Otarła usta serwetką i wstała widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Rona. 

– Nie mam ochoty na deser. Jestem zmęczona. Pójdę już. – Widząc, że zamierza wstać, potrząsnęła mocno głową, sprawnie zakładając czerwony płaszcz. – Siedź, nie musisz mnie odprowadzać. Dobranoc. – Nachyliła się i cmoknęła go w policzek, po czym wyszła na jedną z uliczek przyległych do Pokątnej. 

Z zachmurzonego nieba prószył delikatnie śnieg, pierwszy tej zimy. Zadarła głowę do góry i wciągnęła świeże powietrze. Miała ochotę na spacer. Niezdecydowana zagryzła wargę. Była wyszkolona, ale włóczenie się samej po nocy to było jak zaproszenie do napadu. Z drugiej strony wojna już się skończyła i wreszcie mogli sobie pozwolić na swobodę. 

Podjęła decyzję. Wyjęła z torebki szalik i rękawiczki i założyła je. Skierowała się w stronę Pokątnej, która powinna być lepiej oświetlona. 

Mijała właśnie jeden z pubów, gdy usłyszała z boku szelest. Nie namyślając się nad tym, obróciła się i w jednej chwili mierzyła w kogoś różdżką. 

– Nie wiedziałem, że zajmujesz się teraz napastowaniem czarodziejów w ciemnych uliczkach. – Usłyszała i od razu opuściła różdżkę podchodząc o krok bliżej, by zobaczyć twarz rozmówcy. 

– Co pan tu robi? – Spytała zdziwiona i zaraz miała ochotę się ugryźć w język. 

– Ja? Uwierz mi bywałem w dziwniejszych miejscach. Powiedz lepiej, co młoda kobieta robi sama w nocy w jednej z bardziej podejrzanych uliczek. – Pytająco uniósł brew, patrząc na nią z dobrze maskowaną ciekawością. 

Faktycznie dla postronnego obserwatora jej samotny spacer mógł wydawać się dziwny. Zrugała się w myślach za ten nierozsądny pomysł, ciesząc się, że trafiła na Snape’a, a nie jakiegoś ukrywającego się śmierciożercę lub innego opryszka. 

Odchrząknęła i, unikając przeszywającego wzroku Mistrza Eliksirów, wyjaśniła, że miała ochotę na spacer. 

Zaklął cicho. 

– Jesteś głupsza niż myślałem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nadal są na wolności osoby, którym bardzo zależy na twojej głowie? Samotny spacer, też mi coś. Warto dla tego zginąć? 

Cierpliwie zniosła jego tyradę, wiedząc, że ma rację, jednak nie musiał krzyczeć, przecież nie była głupia. 

– Nie jestem dzieckiem! – oświadczyła stanowczo i widząc jego ponurą minę kontynuowała. – Przez tyle lat musieliśmy ciągle być ostrożni. Nigdzie nie wychodzić samemu. Uważać z kim się rozmawia, co się je, komu co się mówi. Mówili, że po śmierci Voldemorta – Zignorowała jego karcące spojrzenie – będziemy bezpieczni. Że wreszcie będziemy mogli robić, co chcemy… – Odwróciła się i zapatrzyła w niebo. – Ale to nadal trwa – wyszeptała, opatulając się bardziej obszernym kapturem. 

Patrzył na nią i widział jej rozczarowanie. Po pierwszej wojnie ludzie sądzili tak samo. Myśleli, że wraz ze śmiercią Czarnego Pana znikną wszystkie problemy i będzie kolorowo. Rzeczywistość okazała się jednak rozczarowująca. Westchnął, patrząc na swoją byłą uczennicę. Była tak młoda, a już tyle przeszła. Chciał wierzyć, że najbliższe lata upłyną w pokoju i wynagrodzą im to, co stracili przez wojnę. 

– Profesorze? – spytała cicho. Westchnął ponownie i podszedł bliżej. 

– Miałaś mi mówić po imieniu. – Przypomniał jej umowę, którą zawarli po dwóch miesiącach wspólnej pracy nad eliksirem lustrzanym i eliksirami dla Zakonu i Skrzydła Szpitalnego. 

Przytaknęła, uśmiechając się lekko na co zmarszczył brwi. 

– Severusie? Masz ochotę na kawę? – Widział jej chaotyczne ruchy, gdy zadała pytanie i zdał sobie sprawę, że się denerwowała. Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie, zerkając na zegarek. 

– O 22?

Zmieszała się, spuszczając wzrok. Przewrócił oczami na jej reakcję i zaproponował. 

– Możemy pójść na drinka. – Podniosła szybko głowę i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Dobrze wiesz, że o tej porze piję tylko alkohol – warknął, widząc jej ciekawość. 

Przytaknęła, przypominając sobie, że ilekroć kończyli pracę późno w nocy siadał w fotelu ze szklanką Ognistej. 

– To chodźmy. 

 

**13 grudnia 1998r., Akademia Aurorów  
Godzina 01:00 **

Święta miały nadejść już za półtora tygodnia, co oznaczało odpoczynek i spotkanie z najbliższymi. Wszyscy kadeci, zwłaszcza ci na pierwszym roku, nie mogli się już doczekać wolnego. Od tygodnia, kładąc się do łóżka, pocieszali się myślą, że są o jeden dzień bliżej odpoczynku. W takim też nastroju zasypiał Harry. Nie wiedział, że los kolejny raz postanowił sobie z niego zażartować. 

– Wstawać, leniwe poczwarki! – ryknął głęboki bas przy wtórze wyważanych zaklęciem drzwi. Zaraz też w oczy poraził go blask z uniesionej różdżki. 

Odruchowo rzucił się w stronę różdżki leżącej na szafce obok łóżka, jednak zanim zdążył rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, usłyszał ostre: 

– Expelliarmus! 

I różdżka wyleciała mu z ręki. W tle słyszał stłumione krzyki Rona i Blaise’a. A więc napastników musiało być co najmniej trzech. 

Chciał się zerwać z łóżka, ale para ogromnych ramion oderwała go od materaca i rzuciła z powrotem na sprężyny z taką siłą, że jedna z desek łóżka trzasnęła pod jego ciężarem. 

Jęknął i zaraz poczuł zaklęcie pętające dłonie. W ślad za nim poszło zaklęcie uciszające. Cisza, która zapadła w pokoju musiała oznaczać, że jego współlokatorzy też byli unieruchomieni. Kiepsko. 

– Weźcie ich różdżki, szaty kadetów i buty – zakomenderował jakiś mężczyzna i zaraz ktoś potwierdził i zaczął grzebać w ich rzeczach. 

Tymczasem trzymający go mężczyzna potrząsnął nim jak workiem ziemniaków i wycedził: 

– Przychodzą tacy jak wy i myślą, że mogą być Aurorami. – Splunął mu pod nogi. – Zaraz zobaczymy, jakie z was mięczaki. – I popchnął go w stronę drzwi. Zaraz za sobą Harry usłyszał szamotaninę i zobaczył, że wyprowadzają całą ich trójkę. 

W jednym z korytarzy zatrzymali ich, zdjęli z nich zaklęcia więżące i kazali założyć szaty i buty. Harry poczuł ulgę, bo w samych spodniach było mu jednak nieco zimno. Wiążąc buty, zerknął na towarzyszy. Ron posyłał wściekłe spojrzenia w stronę pilnujących ich mężczyzn. Przeniósł wzrok na Zabiniego i zdał sobie sprawę, że ten też na niego patrzy. Wymienili długie spojrzenie, ale zaraz im przerwano, szturchając ich i znowu zakładając zaklęcie. Poprowadzili ich do holu akademika, gdzie stała już spora grupa związanych kadetów pilnowanych przez ludzi w aurorskich szatach. Do Harry’ego dotarło, że chyba właśnie mieli wziąć udział w legendarnych ćwiczeniach organizowanych z zaskoczenia. Ale żeby robić je tuż przed świętami? Cóż za sadyzm – pomyślał. 

Na środek wyszedł Moore i zdjął z nich zaklęcia wyciszające i krępujące, po czym podniósł pomarańczowy koc leżący przed nim i powiedział stanowczo: 

– Zbliżcie się i chwyćcie koc! Szybko! – ponaglił ich i, nie mając wyboru, posłuchali polecenia. Później było pyknięcie, wirowanie i nagle twarde lądowanie na ośnieżonej ziemi. Oczywiście stracił grunt pod nogami i wylądował na kolanach, jak zawsze przy świstokliku. Nienawidził tego uczucia. 

Szybko wstał i się otrzepał. Rozejrzał się i zdał sobie sprawę, że ściągnęli z łóżek wszystkich kadetów z pierwszego roku. To już coś. Nie widział nigdzie Rona, a przecież jeszcze chwilę temu był obok. Wzruszył ramionami i zbliżył się ostrożnie do Blaise’a, który stał obok Seamusa. 

Trafili na jakieś porośnięte krzakami i drzewami pustkowie. Kilkanaście metrów dalej widział stary, rozpadający się płot i zmurszały betonowy budynek, chyba po jakimś magazynie. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w drugą stronę. W oddali dostrzegł niewyraźny zarys świateł. 

– Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy w nieużywanej części kampusu, przeznaczonej właśnie na takie ćwiczenia – mruknął Seamus i wskazał dyskretnie w lewo. – A to jest chyba nasz akademik. 

Niedobrze. To jakieś pięć kilometrów stąd. 

– Wszyscy do mnie! – zawołał Moore. – Auror Gordecki wyłuszczy wam zasady dzisiejszego ćwiczenia. 

Moore był jednym z tych wykładowców, których Harry bardzo szanował. Wiedział, że mimo surowej dyscypliny mężczyzna jest w porządku. Inaczej sprawa miała się z Gordeckim, który był już prawie na emeryturze i walczył w obu wojnach. Był znany ze swoich sadystycznych zapędów. 

– Kadeci! – zawołał Gordecki i splunął pomiędzy swoje znoszone wojskowe buty. – Jesteście na pierwszym roku, a już paradujecie dumnie z nosami w górze, chwaląc się jakimi to zostaniecie Aurorami. – Potoczył po zebranych ciężkim wzrokiem. – A gówno prawda! Dzisiaj dostaniecie to, na co sobie zasłużyliście waszym lenistwem i niedbałością: kopa w tyłek! – Gordecki przerwał, by zaczerpnąć oddechu i po chwili kontynuował swoją wypowiedź: – Zebrałem ekipę szkoleniowców. – Wskazał na Aurorów w granatowych szatach. – Ale też kilku ochotników z drugiego roku. – Spojrzał między drzewa, gdzie stało z dziesięć osób w czarnych szatach. 

Harry zamyślił się. Ich było sześćdziesięcioro. Przeciwko nim jakieś czterdzieści osób. Tylko, że tamci mieli różdżki. 

– Wasze zadanie jest proste – kontynuował Gordecki. – Musicie dostać się stąd do kampusu. Jeśli wam się uda, możecie spokojnie iść spać. Oczywiście my będziemy się starali was ze wszystkich sił powstrzymać. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie i mówił dalej. – Za każdym razem, gdy kogoś złapiemy przeniesiemy go w to miejsce i zaczniemy zabawę od początku. My mamy różdżki, wy nie. Wasi starsi koledzy mają też miotły i będą patrolować strategiczne miejsca z powietrza. Będziemy używać zaklęć powodujących impulsy elektryczne. Coś niezbyt przyjemnego, więc radzę tego unikać. – Zaczerpnął tchu. – Ćwiczenie kończy się o ósmej rano. Kto nie dotrze w tym czasie do budynku może się przygotować na dziesięciokilometrowe przebieżki z obciążeniem o świcie, aż do świąt. Obojętnie czy dotrzecie do celu czy nie, chcę was widzieć o jedenastej w auli. Jakieś pytania? 

Nikt się nie poruszył. 

– Dobra. Na sygnał biegniecie. Damy wam minutę, a potem ruszamy za wami. 

Harry przygotował się do biegu i zaraz usłyszał wystrzał.  
Gdy tylko padł sygnał, wszyscy kadeci puścili się biegiem przed siebie, byle dalej od napastników. Biegnąc, Harry zobaczył machającego do niego Rona trochę na lewo od siebie. Przyspieszył i chwilę potem zrównał się z nim. Chwilę później usłyszeli kolejny wystrzał. Rozpoczęła się pogoń. 

– Dobra, co teraz? – spytał Harry w biegu, rozglądając się ostrożnie dookoła. – Możemy spróbować przedrzeć się przez zarośla, a potem rowami melioracyjnymi – zaproponował. 

Rudzielec pokręcił z grymasem głową. 

– Żartujesz? Zajmie nam to całą noc. Nie kombinujmy, tylko zasuwajmy prosto przed siebie, może nam się poszczęści. 

– Dorwą nas w trzy sekundy – zaoponował Harry. 

Skręcili ze ścieżki między drzewa i wśród trzasku łamanych gałązek zaczęli przedzierać się przez zarośla. Śnieg zalegający ziemię tylko im to utrudniał. Zatrzymali się, przywierając do dwóch stojących koło siebie drzew, gdy usłyszeli trzaski nad głowami. 

Harry wyjrzał ostrożnie zza drzewa i zaraz się schował, gdy w ziemię obok niego uderzył promień zaklęcia. 

– Ci na miotłach – mruknął. 

– Myślisz, że cokolwiek widzą przez te gałęzie? – Spojrzał w górę, gdzie korony drzew zakrywały niemal całe niebo. Nie miało znaczenia, że jest zima i nie ma liści, te drzewa były tak stare, że dorobiły się   
kilkunastu odnóg i gałęzi. 

Idąc na kompromis, zdecydowali się przedostać przez zarośla do najbliższej polany, a potem biec na otwartym terenie. Po przepełznięciu ponad pięciuset metrów mieli boleśnie poobcierane ręce, a Ron był cały uwalany błotem po tym, jak poślizgnął się i wpadł prosto w błotnistą breję. 

– Gdybyśmy mieli różdżki… – mruczał co chwilę pod nosem i Harry postanowił go ignorować. 

– Szkoleniowiec przed nami – wyszeptał Ron, wyjrzawszy zza krzaka. 

Harry spojrzał w tamtą stronę i pokręcił w niedowierzeniu głową. 

– Spacerować samemu po odkrytym terenie, wiedząc, że gdzieś w tym krzakach czai się gotowa na wszystko gromada rekrutów? 

– Mają większe doświadczenie i różdżki, pewnie się nas nie obawiają – mruknął ponuro Ron i zaraz uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Mając różdżkę, mielibyśmy znacznie większe szanse na przedostanie się przez otwarty teren. 

Harry przytaknął skinieniem głowy. 

– Weźmy go z dwóch stron. 

Trzymając się blisko ziemi, Ron ruszył w stronę Aurora. Mężczyzna wydawał się rozkojarzony i w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na to, co działo się wokół niego, jednak w momencie, w którym Harry i Ron ruszyli do ataku, instruktor odwrócił się i pewnym krokiem skierował w stronę ścieżki. 

Harry i Ron wymienili spojrzenia i puścili się sprintem w stronę Aurora. Harry wypadł na ścieżkę pierwszy, zanim jednak zdążył uderzyć Aurora, ten krzyknął coś i nagle Harry poczuł, że coś owija się wokół niego i podnosi go do góry. Ron, biegnący tuż za nim zdążył wyhamować i przeturlał się obok, zaraz podrywając na nogi. 

Auror, nie przejmując się chwilowo związanym jeńcem, odwrócił się do Rona z uniesioną różdżką i posłał w jego kierunku zaklęcie, przed którym ten na szczęście zdążył odskoczyć. Harry wiedział już, że nie uda mu się uwolnić, mógł jednak spróbować pomóc przyjacielowi. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że jest owinięty w sznury i przywiązany do drzewa. Spiął mięśnie i spróbował się rozhuśtać. Ron w tym czasie schował się przed lecącymi w jego stronę zaklęciami za najbliższy pień. Gdy nabrał już wystarczającego odchylenia, skupił się na sznurze, na którym wisiał, w końcu już kiedyś zdarzyło mu się użyć bezróżdżkowej magii. Patrzył na niego intensywnie, powtarzając w myślach: Przetnij się, przetnij… 

Nagle sznur puścił. Harry napiął ciało i wylądował twardo na Aurorze. Ron zdziwiony hałasem wysunął głowę zza drzewa i widząc, że przeciwnik jest nieprzytomny, wyszczerzył się i zamierzał rzucić przyjacielowi na pomoc, gdy nagle krzaki po drugiej stronie zaszeleściły i dało się stamtąd dosłyszeć dwa głosy. 

Harry też je usłyszał i pokręcił głową do Rona, pokazując mu, że ma uciekać. Rudzielec po chwili wahania skinął głową i zniknął w zaroślach. 

– No, no, no… Co my tu mamy – zawołał kobiecy głos i w polu widzenia Harry’ego pojawiła się Aurorka w średnim wieku, a po chwili również trochę od niej starszy Auror. 

Aurorka podniosła go i patrzyła jak jej kompan sprawdza stan nieprzytomnego instruktora. 

– Nic mu nie będzie – mruknął i podniósł na nich wzrok. – Zabierz go do punktu startowego i wróć tutaj. 

– Zaraz wracam – przytaknęła i mocniej złapała Harry’ego, po czym deportowała się z nim z powrotem w miejsce, z którego wyruszył. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, puściła go i zniknęła z trzaskiem. Nie mając podpory, zachwiał się i runął na ziemię. Zapowiadała się ciężka noc.

***

Blaise nie miał wątpliwości, że dotarcie do głównego budynku będzie bardzo trudne, a wielu się pewnie nie uda. On jednak zamierzał być jednym z tych, którzy wykonają ćwiczenie. Tylko jak mam to zrobić bez różdżki?

Gdy padł sygnał, rzucił się przed siebie, biegnąc jak najszybciej, by po chwili zboczyć ze ścieżki i schować się w wyjątkowo gęstych krzakach. Pogoń pomyśli pewnie, że wszyscy skupili się na tym, by odbiec jak najdalej, dlatego nie będą przeszukiwać najbliższych okolic. Postanowił przeczekać i zobaczyć jak wielu uda im się złapać. 

Wzdrygnął się, widząc kolejne skrępowane osoby cofane do punktu wyjścia. Wszyscy byli wymięci i ubłoceni. Zadanie było chyba jeszcze trudniejsze niż myślał. Siedział nieruchomo, obserwując przechodzących koło niego rekrutów, którzy wyglądali jakby wcale nie chcieli podejmować kolejnych prób dotarcia do celu. Potrzebował planu. 

Kolejny trzask aportacji zwrócił jego uwagę. Zmarszczył brwi, rozpoznając w związanym kadecie Pottera. Jeśli nawet on dał się złapać, to sytuacja wyglądała kiepsko. W końcu co jak co, ale Potter był znany z wychodzenia cało z trudnych sytuacji. Zamyślił się i wpadł na pewien pomysł. Teraz tylko musiał czekać, aż Wybraniec znajdzie się blisko niego.

***

Harry zacisnął zęby i, ignorując kpiące okrzyki instruktorów, ruszył przed siebie. Tym razem nie zamierzał biec przed siebie jak kurczak bez głowy. Podejdzie do tego ze sprytem. Przechodził właśnie ostrożnie przez gęste chaszcze, gdy poczuł jak ktoś łapie go za ramię i wciąga w krzaki. O nie, tym razem nie dam się tak łatwo. Wykręcił się i kopnął napastnika, sprawiając, że ten go puścił i wpadł na drzewo. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że to…

– Zabini? 

– Potter, cholera, odbiło ci? – spytał z irytacją. 

Harry posłał mu ponure spojrzenie i wzruszył ramionami, odpowiadając: 

– Trzeba było mnie nie łapać. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to nie jeden z nich. – Skinął głową w stronę skąd przyszedł. – Co tu w ogóle robisz? Też cię złapali? 

Blaise potrząsnął głową i pokazał, żeby szli dalej. Idąc, wyjaśnił: 

– Sprawdzałem teren. Niemal wszyscy już raz wrócili, a nie minęło nawet dwadzieścia minut.

– Dużo ich. Miotły, zastawione pułapki, patrole… Będzie ciężko – wyjaśnił Harry, przesuwając wzrokiem po otaczających ich krzakach. 

Zabini skinął głową. Właśnie tego się spodziewał. Przyjrzał się Potterowi i stwierdził, że ten ma zacięty wyraz twarzy i wyraźnie nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać. 

– Masz jakiś plan? – zapytał w końcu i zaraz wyjaśnił: – We dwóch mamy chyba większe szanse. 

Harry zamyślił się, po czym powoli kiwnął głową i skinął na towarzysza, żeby za nim poszedł. Gdy skryli się za pozostałością jakichś fundamentów, Harry zaczął: 

– Na otwartej przestrzeni nie mamy co próbować. Pozostaje droga przez zarośla, jednak to nas bardzo spowolni. – Zamyślił się i po chwili kontynuował. – Niedaleko są stare rowy melioracyjne, którymi można się przedostać na jakiś kilometr od głównego budynku. 

– Skąd wiesz o rowach? – zdziwił się Zabini, na co Harry z szerokim uśmiechem oświadczył: 

– Z Internetu. 

– Żartujesz, prawda? – głos miał niepewny, jakby sam nie widział, czy chce się śmiać czy załamać ręce. 

Harry pokręcił głową. 

– Google maps. Zakładając zabezpieczenia, nie wzięli pod uwagę satelitów – wyjaśnił i zapytał: – To co, idziemy?

*** 

Planując przejście rowami, nie wzięli pod uwagę, że te, tak samo jak cały teren dookoła, były zaniedbane i długo nieużywane. Leżeli teraz w krzakach i z niepewnymi minami wpatrywali się w pobliski rów.

– Myślisz, że jego zawartość jest zamarznięta? – spytał w końcu Zabini i Harry spojrzał na niego, wzruszając ramionami, po czym przeniósł wzrok z powrotem w stronę rowu. 

– Nie jest zimno, wątpię, żeby temperatura spadła do zera– mruknął ponuro. 

– Czyli błoto – podsumował Blaise. – Po prostu fantastycznie. 

Przeczołgali się aż do brzegu rowu i zdjęli z siebie szaty, po czym w samych spodniach, w których spali, gdy zwleczono ich z łóżek, zsunęli się ostrożnie w brudną breję, trzymając zwinięte szaty tak, by ich nie pobrudzić. 

– Daj szatę i zanurz się cały – polecił Harry i czując na sobie niedowierzające spojrzenie, zarumienił się lekko i wyjaśnił: – W ten sposób nie zobaczą nas z mioteł. 

Zabini miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, co o tym myśli, ale wiedział, że miotły są teraz ich największym zagrożeniem. Skinął głową i podał mu szatę, którą Harry odłożył na jakiś kamień razem ze swoją. Nabrał i wypuścił powietrze, po czym zanurzył się aż po szyję, widząc, że Harry robi to samo. 

Wyprostował się i chciał sięgnąć po szatę, gdy nagle Potter pojawił się przed nim i przejechał po jego twarzy umazaną w błocie ręką. Szarpnął głową, ale jego towarzysz przytrzymał mu brodę, wyjaśniając: 

– Twarze też musimy zamaskować. – I nie przejmując się jego ostrym spojrzeniem, wysmarował mu całą twarz błotem. Gdy skończył, odsunął się trochę i stwierdził: – Moja kolej. 

Blaise pokręcił w zdumieniu głową, ale posłusznie sięgnął po bryłę błota i wysmarował twarz mężczyzny. Dobrze, że nie nosi już okularów.

***

Szli już od dobrych kilkudziesięciu minut i Harry przypuszczał, że zbliżają się coraz bardziej do miejsca, gdzie będą musieli wyjść z kanałów. Nagle usłyszał bardzo dobrze mu znany szum. Nie namyślając się, złapał Zabiniego i pociągnął go w dół, tak że obaj byli zanurzeni po szyję i przyciśnięci do jednej ze ścian kanału.

– Co… – zaczął Blaise, ale zaraz został uciszony. 

Harry ostrożnie spojrzał w górę i po chwili zobaczył na niebie dwie sylwetki na miotłach, które patrolowały okolicę, oświetlając sobie teren różdżkami. Nagle jedna z nich powiedziała coś i wystrzeliła do przodu. Druga osoba znajdowała się jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów na lewo od nich i cal po calu skanowała kanał. Mogli spróbować zanurzyć się i przeczekać, ale nie był pewny czy wytrzymają tak długo bez powietrza. Chyba że… 

– Zabini – mruknął cicho, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Gdy ten na niego spojrzał, spytał szeptem: – Ufasz mi? 

Blaise patrzył na niego przez kilkanaście sekund, szukając czegoś w jego twarzy. W końcu z zaciętą miną skinął głową. 

Harry szybko wyjaśnił mu swój plan, obserwując emocje pojawiające się na jego twarzy. W końcu jednak Blaise przytaknął. Harry miał nadzieję, że plan się uda.

***

Katie Bell kochała latać. Kończąc Hogwart, długo wahała się między Akademią Aurorów a dołączeniem do jakiejś drużyny Quidditcha. Ostatecznie uznała, że umiejętność walki jest bardziej przydatna. Teraz, będąc na drugim roku Akademii, leciała nad kanałem, wypatrując młodszych rekrutów. Gdy usłyszała, że może pomóc w ćwiczeniach latając na miotle, nikt nie musiał jej do tego namawiać.

Dobra, a teraz się skup. Na pewno ktoś wpadł na to, by iść rowami. 

Obniżyła lot i zwiększyła światło padające z różdżki. Przeczesywała dokładnie wszystkie zakamarki rowu. Po pewnym czasie zobaczyła coś, co mogło być sylwetką człowieka. Zniżyła lot jeszcze bardziej, jednocześnie podnosząc wyżej różdżkę. 

Tam faktycznie ktoś jest. 

– Nie ruszaj się! – krzyknęła, celując w niego różdżką. – Ręce za głowę i na kolana! 

Chłopak, który i tak był już cały z błota, posłusznie uklęknął i czekał na dalsze polecenia. Rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nie dostrzegła nikogo więcej. Wzruszyła ramionami i szybko rzuciła na kadeta zaklęcie paraliżujące, po czym opadła tak nisko, by znaleźć się bezpośrednio nad nim. Musiała go złapać, żeby się z nim deportować. 

Z niechęcią patrzyła na jego pokryte szlamem ramiona, których musiała dotknąć. 

Może by go tak najpierw nieco opłukać? 

Nagle, zanim zdążyła choćby się odwrócić, coś ciężkiego zwaliło się na nią, zrzucając ją z miotły. Wypuściła też różdżkę, gdy chciała odruchowo złapać się trzonka, jednak ten, który ją popchnął, wiedział co robi. Wylądowała w lodowatej brei, z której szybko próbowała wyjść, jednak napotkała na swojej drodze własną różdżkę wycelowaną w pierś. 

Podniosła wzrok i dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach go rozpoznała. 

– Harry? 

– Katie – stwierdził zdziwiony, ale też wyraźnie zdesperowany. Wiedziała, że nie ma już co liczyć na odzyskanie różdżki przed końcem ćwiczeń. – Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewasz, jeśli pożyczę twoją różdżkę i miotłę. Obiecuję oddać ci ją do śniadania. – Posłał jej uśmiech, zaraz jednak spoważniał i zaklęciem związał jej ręce. – To nic osobistego. 

Przytaknęła ponuro, wiedząc, że sama zachowałaby się tak samo na jego miejscu. Obserwowała, jak podchodzi do nadal unieruchomionego towarzysza i ściąga z niego zaklęcie.

***

Gdy tylko zaklęcie paraliżujące w niego uderzyło, Blaise błagał samego Salazara o cud, bo co innego powiedzieć, że się komuś ufa, a co innego naprawdę pokładać w nim zaufanie i wierzyć, że wie co robi.

Klęcząc w błocie, które sięgało mu klatki piersiowej, nie miał zbyt dobrego widoku na to, co działo się w górze. Mógł zdać się tylko na słuch i miał nadzieję, że głuche uderzenie i następujący po nim plusk były wywołane przez Pottera. 

Słyszał jakieś szamotanie, a potem niewyraźne głosy i naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Po chwili błoto wokół niego zafalowało i ktoś przed nim stanął. Nastawił się na aportację, gdy nagle zaklęcie paraliżujące puściło i mógł się poruszyć. Natychmiast zerwał się na nogi i zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nim Potter z różdżką w jednej ręce i miotłą w drugiej. 

– Udało się – stwierdził zdziwiony Blaise, na co Harry zaśmiał się cicho. 

– A spodziewałeś się czegoś innego? – Przyjrzał mu się uważnie i zobaczył niepewność w niebieskich oczach. – Ty naprawdę myślałeś, że zaraz wylądujesz na starcie – zauważył. 

– Oczywiście, że tak! Oddałem kontrolę nad sytuacją byłemu Gryfonowi! Salazar się pewnie w grobie przewraca – wyrzucił z siebie Zabini, żywo gestykulując. 

Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę zdziwiony, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową i rzucił na nich zaklęcia suszące i ogrzewające. Blaise rozejrzał się i zobaczył siedzącą na jakimś kamieniu kobietę. Miała związane ręce i cała była ubrudzona błotem. Przyjrzał jej się uważniej, bo wydała mu się znajoma. Po chwili zrozumiał. 

– Bell. – Spojrzała na niego. Dokładnie widział moment, w którym go rozpoznała, jej twarz wyrażała czyste zdziwienie. 

– Zabini? 

– Tak, to on – przytaknął Harry, który pojawił się nagle koło nich. – Dobra, my musimy iść dalej. A ty tu sobie siedź, rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie ogrzewające, to nic ci się nie stanie. – Mówiąc to, uniósł różdżkę i rzucił czar. 

– Polecisz na miotle? – spytał Blaise, wiedząc, że była to najlepsza z opcji. 

– Obaj polecimy – sprostował Harry, posyłając mu uśmiech i siadając na miotle. – No chodź. 

– Nie udźwignie nas obu – zaprzeczył Zabini, kręcąc głową i nie ruszając się z miejsca. 

– Oczywiście, że udźwignie, to Błyskawica. Latałem już na niej w dwie osoby – wyjaśnił i dodał: – Siadaj albo cię tu zostawię. 

Blaise wzruszył ramionami i chętnie usiadł za mężczyzną. Oczywiście, że chciał z nim polecieć. 

– Masz różdżkę – powiedział Potter, odchylając się do tyłu i podając mu patyk. – Sprawdź, czy cię słucha. 

Posłusznie sprawdził działanie różdżki i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że leży całkiem dobrze. 

– Ok. Ja steruję miotłą, ty dbasz o to, żeby nikt nas nie zestrzelił. 

Przytaknął i zaraz wystartowali. Miotła faktycznie nie miała problemów z ich uniesieniem, choć na pewno nie osiągała swojej maksymalnej prędkości z takim ciężarem.

***

Lecieli najwyżej jak się dało, żeby być jak najmniej widoczni z ziemi, jednak w powietrzu nadal było kilka napastników na miotłach, którzy mogli ich złapać. Harry przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, został jakiś kilometr do ich celu.

– Parelio! 

Fioletowa smuga minęła ich o cale i Harry szybko wykonał kilka zwodów, by zmylić przeciwnika, którego jeszcze nie dostrzegł.

– Widzisz kogoś? – krzyknął, odwracając nieco głowę, by Zabini go usłyszał. 

– Po prawej! Trzy stopy wyżej od nas! 

Spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i faktycznie dostrzegł kogoś na miotle. Na szczęście była to tylko jedna osoba… 

– Drugi po lewej! – zawołał Blaise i Harry zaklął. 

Jeżeli wezmą ich w dwa ognie, to po nich. Musiał zrobić coś niespodziewanego. 

– Trzymaj się! – krzyknął i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, skierował miotłę ostro w dół. Pędzili w stronę ziemi z zawrotną prędkością. Harry słyszał okrzyki napastników na miotłach. Dokładnie pod nimi zobaczył mały staw.Doskonale. 

Dopiero będąc kilkanaście cali od powierzchni wody, szarpnął rączką i gwałtownie wzniósł ich do góry. Usłyszał głośny plusk i wyszczerzył się, widząc jednego z napastników wynurzającego się z zimnej wody. Jeden wyeliminowany. 

– Expelliarmus! – wykrzyknął Blaise, gdy drugi z pościgu znalazł się blisko nich. Odskoczył i rzucił w nich Drętwotę. Zabini błyskawicznie zablokował ją Protego i posłał kolejne zaklęcie. 

Harry cały czas kierował miotłę w stronę głównego budynku, który był już tuż, tuż. Jeszcze tylko… 

Zauważył pędzącego w ich stronę na miotle napastnika i postanowił to wykorzystać. Zamiast zawrócić czy skierować się w bok, leciał prosto na niego. Widział, jak tamten unosi różdżkę i wykrzykuje zaklęcie i w tej samej chwili obrócił miotłę do góry nogami, mając nadzieję, że Zabini nie spadnie. 

Niczego niespodziewający się pierwszy napastnik rzucił kolejne zaklęcie w Blaise’a, jednak uderzyło ono w drugiego napastnika. W tym samym czasie zaklęcie tego drugiego uderzyło w pierwszego. Obaj wyeliminowani. 

Odwrócił miotłę z powrotem i Zabini zaraz wydarł się na niego: 

– Czyś ty na głowę upadł w dzieciństwie? Chcesz nas zabić? Ty… 

– Cicho bądź, jesteśmy na miejscu – przerwał mu, lądując przed drzwiami do akademika. 

Zsiedli z miotły i spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni. Nie minęło pięć sekund, gdy rzucili się na siebie, ściskając i poklepując, cały czas powtarzając jak mantrę: Udało się!


End file.
